Kagome, What's Wrong?
by ChErIsHeD21
Summary: Something's bugging Kagome and it's making her upset, and Inuyasha's iching to find out what. One Shot WARNING not for children *Fixed 2-4-2013*


_**Summary:**__** When something's bothering Kagome, Inuyasha's itching to find out what. **__**Disclaimer: **__**InuYasha belong to **__**Rumiko Takahashi.**_

**What's Wrong Kagome?**

**A/N: (Sometimes, when your mentally unstable, your body yearns for a certain touch. Here's a story, a one shot I thought would be really cute. It's mean here and there but here you go! I had to change some of the story line in the fiction because a few of my fans didn't like the content, and after I re-read it I didn't either. So here is my new fiction that's a little closer to home for me)**

_'It finally happened. I still can't believe it finally happened. After so long...it happened'_ Kagome was walking to the hut where everyone was waiting for her to return. She stopped in front of the door to the hut and signed. _'I can't let the others know what's wrong. Buck up Kagome.'_ she thought to herself before going.

"Kagome! There you are!" Shippo exclaimed lunging at her.

"Hi Shippo." she said hugging him back "Did you bring me something from your time?"

"Yea..here help yourself." She said putting the bag down in the corner of the hut. Kagome walked over to the other corner and sat down, hiding her face with her bangs

"Oi, what took you so long this time?" Inuyasha asked just coming inside himself

"Huh? Oh um yea there's ramen in there too, Inuyasha." She said

"Kagome are you okay?" Sango asked getting out a lunch box

"Um yea sure. Why do you ask?" Kagome said looking up a little

"Well for one, you just told Inuyasha there was ramen in your bag when he didn't ask." Miroku started "And two you don't seem like your self today."

_'I can't tell them. I might start to cry' _"Um it's nothing, just a little tired. I'm fine" she said putting on a fake smile

"Feh whatever." Inuyasha said before picking Kagome up, bridal style, and taking her outside.

"What's up with those two?" Shippo asked

"It's the dreaded love bug, playing games with Inuyasha's heart." Miroku stated

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sango asked.

**_-With Inuyasha and Kagome-_**

"Inuyasha, put me down!" Kagome shouted

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with you!" he shouted back as he ran through the forest.

_'Why is he so interested to know what's wrong with me?' _"Inuyasha please put me down." She said in a more calmer voice.

"Will you tell me what's what's bothering you?" stopping for a question

Kagome only turned her head away, making Inuyasha continue his journey.

_'What is her problem she always tells me what's wrong. Maybe this time it's really serious'_ He thought looking down at Kagome only to see her bangs.

When they finally got to Goshinboku tree Inuyasha let Kagome down, _'He brought us to the sacred tree, but why?' _She thought walking over to the tree and feeling the bark

"Kagome...please will you talk to me?" Inuyasha begged slowly walking towards her

"Inuyasha I can't it's too hard to talk about! It's really stupid and you wouldn't understand!"

"What's so bad you can't tell me?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder. "Please tell what's wrong Kagome." turning her around

_'I can't take it anymore!'_ she thought before lunging at Inuyasha and wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'm horny Inuyasha! Okay?!"

"Y-you're what Kagome?" Inuyasha asked returning her embrace

"I'm horny, I'm a teenage girl with hormones and I want to get laid okay?! All my friends have had sex and I still haven't, and it's embarrassing!"

_'So that's what her problem, she's hasn't laid with anyone yet.'_ He thought patting Kagome's head "Why didn't you tell us that was the matter?"

"I thought _**sniff**_ I'd seem like a baby in front of you guys. I mean.." lifting her head to face him "You've guys all are so much older then me, and have probably..."

"It's not a contest Kagome, and I'm pretty such you don't have to worry about Shippo..." Inuyasha chuckled

"It's not funny! I just thought you'd guys might look at me funny because I've never done it before. Like 'oh you have so much exciting things in your time, and you haven't found anyone to lay with?' "

"Kagome," picking her up and sitting at the base of the tree, while putting her in his lap "Yes we've all laid someone special, and you will too. This just gives you more reason find that special person, we wouldn't make fun of you, you just haven't found the right person." Inuyasha stated tightening his hold on her "Now as for your friends, they don't have as much control as you do."

"Thanks Inuyasha, that that really helped me." Kagome said burying her face in the crock of Inuyasha's neck. "I'm sorry I must be some sort of baby..." she said moving her lip against his skin."

_'Th-that feels good Kagome, please don't that'_ he thought feeling her lips and breath again his neck "No p-problem Kagome anything for y-you."

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" she said seductively, now lightly kissing his neck

"N-nothing. It's just your...um...your..

"What? Kissing you, do that make you nervous?"

_'Something like that'_ "K-kagome, do you have any idea what your doing to me right now?"

Kagome grabs Inuyasha faces, turns it to her, "I have an idea..." she said before she kissed his lips. Inuyasha taken back by this sudden action soon let up and returned Kagome's kiss, but with much more power. Kagome soon let her hands go on a road trip one found it's way to Inuyasha shirt and the other to his hair then his ears, rubbing them Kagome hear a soft but hungry growl from Inuyasha. He in turn picked Kagome up and laid her down on the grass never breaking the kiss, his left hand soon went on a journey, to Kagome's legs, then to her thigh, her waist and finally stopping at her breast. Inuyasha hears a slight moan, and in doing so squeezes harder.

"Inuyasha, that feels great...use..use your other hand." Kagome says breathlessly

He did what he was told and grabbed her other breast with his other hands, now straddling Kagome, both hands on her chest. Moving and bucking under him Kagome lifted up her head long enough to untie Inuyasha shirt, he got the message and did the rest for her and in turn she got undress as well.

Once both naked, Inuyasha started trailing kissed down Kagome's neck to her chest down to her 'area'. He opens her legs wide and begins to lick her clit, tasting all her juices _'Damn she's so wet now!' _he thought continuing his assault. He couldn't get as far as he wanted because a certain miko was squirmed around _'Stop torturing me Inuyasha!' _"Take me now!"

"I can't Kagome..but I will do this..." He slowly stuck a finger in her hole and started pumping in and out. When her moans were loud enough for his liking Inuyasha inserted another finger, then another while rubbing her clit with his thumb. This continued until...

"INUYASHA!" she shouted when she finally came. Laying back on the cool grass Kagome caught her breath, while Inuyasha licked the juices from his finger, "Inuyasha?" He turned to see Kagome crawling towards him, "Thanks for making me feel better," she said before pushing him backwards and placing herself between his legs, "Now it's my turn..."

"Kagome, I wasn't feeling bad in the first pla-" was all he got out before Kagome had his member in her mouth _'Oh God, she's...she's...Oh God!' _From what he could see, lifting his head up, she was bopping her head up and down, "Kagome, please I'm-!"

"Yes Inuyasha," she said taking his manhood in her mouth again. He couldn't hold back, he came all over Kagome. He felt bad for it too, until she licked her lips.

After the two had 'clean themselves' they were spooning each other until the sun went down, and the stars came out.

"See Kagome now you can say you had an experience..." Inuyasha said before kissing the top of her head

Kagome collected her clothes and began to get dressed, Inuyasha soon got up and did the same, "Yeah I guess, so when was your first experience? It had to be with Kikyou huh?"

"Actually, I have never laid with anyone myself, no one would have me, not even Kikyou. She said that when I was human and the jewel was no more that we would settle down, she and I never got that chance."

When Kagome had finished putting her shoe back on, she began to walk back to camp, "Don't worry, one day you will, when you meet that oh so special person." Kagome so disappeared between the trees

"Yeah you're right, Kagome..."

**_-ANNOUCEMENT-_**

ATTENTION READERS, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT AN ANNOUCEMENT; I HAVE FIXED UP AND UPDATED THE OTHER OLDER CHAPTERS IN MY FICTIONS. SO IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND LOOKING OVER AND REVIEWING OVER THE NEW CHANGES I WOULD APPRECIATE YOU FOR IT. THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH LOYAL FANS.


End file.
